


Destiny Anew

by gaialux



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of Xena, Gabrielle is forced to continue on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Anew

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly AU approach to the end of final episode, told from Gabrielle's point of view.
> 
> Xena: Warrior Princess does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

  
_'Tis better to have loved and lost_  
Than never to have loved at all.  
\- In Memoriam by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

* * *

The air is frigid and smells of salt. The tears blur her vision, blue is the sight; it blends together at the horizon, and for evermore. Even though she can not be viewed, her presence is known; her hands like a ghost, her breath a tussle in her ear.

The weapon rests at her feet, a circle. Symbol of life, a never ending piece of metal. Yet Gabrielle knows the circle can be broken. With a word spoken by one, to stay dead, to ignore the chance of resurrection; self-sacrifice.

She is still unsure whether life will go on. If this warrior can take the place of one so much more suited for the world. She is but a farmer girl, came from the land with no skill but to be suited as a wife and mother. She taught her everything about strength and defence.

But enough it was not. Doubt filled her heart, spilled out through her tears.

" _Don't cry."_ A voice of love speaks to her, cloaking her arms and warming her. _"You can do it, I know it. You are strong."_

"How?" she cries.

" _Through what I have taught you; what you have learnt."_

Nothing is left but the whisper of the voice. Nothing tangible pulls her along, or shows her a face; smile bright and welcoming. She is now alone. A reality she must come to face. Alone, alone, alone. The word chants.

" _You are not alone."_

"You're not here!"

" _It doesn't matter; I always live in your heart."_

The tears rush faster, harder. Even the blue is now hard to make out. She stops moving, rests in her seat. Let's the current take her further out to sea, no longer caring.

"He will take me where I need to go!" She screams out. "Why should I need to do anything? The Gods took you – why can't they take me?"

" _He died, remember? At my hand. You can't rely on anyone, now. Keep moving."_

"No!" Defiance in her voice to the dead princess.

All these voices are but her imagination, why should she listen? The pain just unbearable. She keels over as a cramp grips at her stomach, pulling and clawing to escape. The pain has her cry out, and the warmth is once again around her. Soothing her, giving her promises of a better tomorrow.

"Why?" The word is quiet, forlorn, and tear-stricken as she tries to breathe again, feeling like breath is now beyond expectation.

" _It was my path, my destiny. Where I needed to lead. My death was asked for long ago, back when I made my decision of death and destruction. But you, dear Gabrielle, you have no set destiny. The world is for you. A queen? Be a queen!"_

"I never wanted to be a queen." She runs hands through her hair and chocking on tears. "I want to travel with you."

" _Then travel! Take me with you in your heart. Be the new princess warrior, the new saviour. Find Eve, help her redemption. Or , make a fate of your own, live! All I want of you is to live!"_

"I can't."

No other voice comes. The only sound is of waves rocking at the boat, and sobs that course through the body of the person on board. In the middle of the ocean she sits, questioning what to do now. To listen to the voice, one of imagination and delude, or to choose something more drastic. To jump and never look back, join her in death. Let that be destiny anew.

" _If I ever taught you anything, you will not do that."_

"You taught me to think! To fight!"

" _I taught you to explore the world, and live to its fullest. How can you give up on that?"_

She knew how true those words were. They fill her soul with the knowledge, find her thoughts back in a time when it was better. When a farm girl was picked up by a princess and placed into a world of fear, darkness, and pain. Yet, even more than that, the world had shown her beauty, knowledge, skill, and even love. She had been taught of growth and discovery, a way to explore.

For all these reasons, Gabrielle keeps going. She does not know where it will take her, or what the destiny will be, but maybe that is the point. Maybe Gabrielle's destiny is for her to explore; to see the world, to visit the options.

And to take Xena's spirit with her. To let the Warrior Princess live on.


End file.
